


Rabbit

by DiscordantWords



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/pseuds/DiscordantWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>155 words. Scully reflects on her childhood pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit

It was the rabbit, always the rabbit she kept coming back to.

Crawling with maggots, smooth fur mottled and ruined, brown eyes blank, the rabbit was proof positive that you couldn't take what you loved and put it in a box on the shelf to keep safe forever.

Melissa had helped her bury it; they'd stood in the California sunshine and held hands and whispered prayers over the upturned soil. She had once held him, given him a name. He had been hers, and then he hadn't.

She hadn't forgotten him. His face, his damaged hide, drifted into her consciousness at odd times. Her first day in gross anatomy, young and nervous, standing with a cluster of other med students in bright unsoiled lab coats; she had looked down at the corpse she'd been assigned and thought of her rabbit.

Her lab partner threw up. Her stomach held strong. She'd always been proud of that.


End file.
